dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailor
This profession makes cloaks, hats and backpacks. Acquiring * Sosh in Amakna (2,2) * Alit Elfminate in Astrub (1,-22) These NPCs will not actually teach you the profession. You have to use a Tailor's Manual. Tools * Needles and thread Workshops * Amakna Village (2,2) * Astrub (1,-22) * Bonta (-31,-57), (-31,-55) * Brakmar (-24,35) Crafting See /Recipes. Steps to Level up on Tailor (Not recommended for beginners) 1 First step: Get yourself TONS of patience. When you find to have enough patience to be a zen master or a shao-lin monk, you're halfway there. Hold a bunch of soil with a sunflower seed in it. Keep it with you all the time; don't wash your hands. Neither throw away the seed and the soil. When the seed germinates in your hand, you're ready. 2 Second step: With another character (or the same but must be able to have 2 professions), get it the lumberjack profession. Then, chop Ash Wood, tons and tons of Ash Wood. After, go to a lumberjacks workshop, and make as many Ash Planks as possible. Save it all at the bank so you don't weigh yourself down. 3 Third step: To get your Tailor up, take multiplies of 4x Ash Planks (4, 8, 12, etc) and buy Flax Strings at the resources sellroom (about 10-15 kamas ea). Flax strings can also be received by trading 1 Ash Wood for 1 Flax String (or 100 Flax for 100 Flax Strings if you have a Farmer who can harvest Flax) at (0,3). With 4 Ash Planks and 10 Flax Strings, you can make Wooden Wings (secret recipe, choose "sew a cape" and put the ingredients and click on combine), which are required to enter Moon Island. Although they are kind of cheap, they sell pretty fast but are not a very profitable recipe to start. 4 Resources Needed You'll need to make 194 crafts to level up to 10 and get new recipes, so you need 776 Ash Planks (that means you need 15520 Ash Woods to made the planks) and 1940 Flax Strings. So even with this advice, it's a very long way. Leveling your tailor from level 1-10 the easy way, I found this to be the easiest way to level my tailor from 1-10, so i'm giving it to you guys. You will want to make Small Gobball Wool Bag, which means you will want 10 White Gobbly wool and 10 Black Gobbly Wool. Making these instead of the Wooden Wings will save you time, money and even save some of you having to get lumberjack and leveling that. 10-20 These next 10 levels you will want to make a Helmet, well alot of helmets, which requies 10 Black Gobbly Leather, 10 Flax String and 5 Gobball wool. You should find that the most expensive thing to buy now is the Black Gobbly Leather costing as much as 8000 kamas for 100, you should be able to get 100 Flax String for 1000 kamas and 100 Gobball wool for 1000 kamas as well. These Helmets are a hidden recipe so don't worry if you can't see them before you make it 20-30 I haven't yet found anything to level on, thats inexpensive to make, so stick with Helmets for now. If anyone has something good write it down...now. Category:Profession